


Deliver Us

by Demon Dreams (ScribeAzari)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Grappling with expectations, Snippet, he's doing his best, introspective, this probably counts as angst?, ties into Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Demon%20Dreams
Summary: Those who don't dread the Ink Demon instead turn to him to pin their hopes to - and that's a lot of pressure to put on one demon.





	Deliver Us

Set them free… Everyone in the studio clamoured for freedom, one way or another. That was perfectly natural - Bendy himself longed to finally feel fresh air against his face - but why were so many of them turning to  _ him _ with their pleas?

They  _ believed _ in him, where before he had only been an error, an abomination to be locked out of sight. How could he disappoint them, now that they actually thought he had some worth? Now he finally had a  _ purpose? _

On the other hand… He had absolutely no idea how to give them what they so desperately pleaded for. Their hopes, their faith - they loaded these so readily onto his spindly shoulders, and he didn’t dare tell them he didn’t know what to do. It helped them, to believe - he didn’t want to crush them, and… he wasn’t sure he could  _ handle _ being rejected as useless again…

At least with getting out, he could try things like slamming himself against the door, trying to tear it off or punch through the wall. This never seemed to do anything, but it was less helpless a task than trying to figure out how to give people their own bodies back. How could he even  _ begin _ with such a thing? He didn’t understand how the first transformation worked, let alone how to reverse it! Was it even possible?

He always grew drippier when he tried to grapple with these things, the stress of it eating away at him like acid in his heart. They were  _ depending _ on him. He  _ couldn’t _ let them down. If he asked for help, though, they’d realise he didn’t know what he was doing. What could he  _ do? _ Even dependable Sammy was fervent - and perhaps that was his fault for not picking up on things before he wound up wearing the title of Bendy’s prophet.

It had been among the nicest things anyone had offered to do for him - and most of those had come from Sammy too - how could he have refused without being a jerk, even if he’d realised it might mean not being able to ask certain things? Besides, being worshipped felt a whole lot nicer than being alone - and somehow it seemed to actually  _ help. _ He  _ did _ tend to feel much more refreshed after Sammy made an offering, or sang for him. Maybe it was in his head… All the same, it made it that much harder to ask for help when it came to things like this.  
  
Sighing heavily, Bendy leaned his face against the nearest wall to lethargically seep into one of the archive rooms. Maybe there’d be clues in some of the books? He  _ could _ read, but only through his image. If he wanted to check through a book, he had to hold it in the eyeline of one of his cutouts, and turn the pages like that. He also had to wipe his hands carefully first, to avoid smearing. It was fiddly, slow work - especially as thick as his fingers were - but he persisted. His people were counting on him.


End file.
